


After Hours

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Maia gets stuck with the closing shift at the Hunter's Moon on New Year's Eve, but things don't turn out quite so bad when Isabelle shows up after the bar is closed.





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I want to thank [driedflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedflowers/pseuds/driedflowers) for helping beta this.

“Working on New Year’s Eve?”

Maia turned towards Isabelle. She hadn’t even seen her come in. “The tips are better on the holidays, and I have to pay rent,” she replied, cleaning up some spilled beer. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to see you, you weren’t texting back, so I thought I’d come by and see you.”

“You came all the way to the bar just to see me?”

Isabelle nodded. “It was on my way to Magnus’ and I wanted to see if you were going to be free to join the rest of us to bring in the New Year.”

Maia frowned. “Sorry, Izzy. I’ve got the closing shift tonight. I won’t be out of here until almost two.”

“That’s a shame,” Isabelle said. “I was hoping to see you there.”

Maia shrugged. “I’ve seen the ball drop plenty of times,” she said, accepting a tip from one customer and handing a beer to another. “I won’t be missing much.”

“You’ll be missing Magnus’ party.”

“It’ll be fine. Go have fun at Magnus’ and don’t worry about me. I’ll be here, making lots and lots of money tonight and then sleeping till noon tomorrow.”

“Do you think I could come by once the bar is closed?”

Maia paused for a moment and looked up at Isabelle. “The bar is boring after it’s closed.”

“Maybe, but you’ll be here,” Isabelle said, smiling at Maia. 

Maia couldn’t help but smile back. “See you at two a.m.”

“Great! See you next year!” Isabelle said, hopping off the barstool and making her way towards the door. Maia watched her go for a second before shaking her head, still smiling. 

Hours later, as Maia was counting down the cash register, she heard a knock on the door. She glanced up to see Isabelle waving at her through the window and smiled. She got up and unlocked the door, letting Isabelle in. “Hey. You showed.”

“I said I would,” Isabelle replied, taking a seat at the bar. “Need any help?”

Maia shook her head. “Most of it’s already done. Need something to drink? Or to eat?”

“A water?”

Maia nodded and grabbed a water bottle and handed it over before going to back to counting the money. “How was the party?”

“It was good,” Isabelle answered. “Though I did very extremely left out when all the couples started making out.”

“I’m sorry.”

Isabelle shrugged. “It’s good that everyone’s so happy, but it just makes me lonely to see them sometimes.”

“I know the feeling,” Maia said, finishing with the register and moving around to lift the chairs onto the tables and the bar. “Sometimes I’m happy to be alone, and sometimes, I just really, really wish I had someone to go home to at night.” She sighed and turned around to face Isabelle. “Do you want to get something to eat? There’s a twenty four hour Taco Bell a few blocks from here.”

Isabelle nodded. “Yeah, besides some snacks, I don’t think I’ve eaten since lunch.” She hopped off the barstool and waited by the door as Maia turned off the lights. They stepped outside and Maia locked up before they started to walk. 

“How was the rest of work?”

Maia shrugged. “Busy. A lot of drunks, but like I said, bigger tips.”

“That’s good.”

Maia nodded. “Yeah.”

The two women fell into silence, the snow beginning to fall around them as they walked. 

“By the angel, it’s been so long since I’ve let myself have fast food,” Isabelle commented as they sat on Maia’s couch and dug into their food, having decided take the food back to Maia’s to eat. 

“I take it it’s not on the Shadowhunter diet?”

“Well, how else am I supposed to have a body like this?” Isabelle joked, and Maia couldn’t help but to agree. “Jace and Alec use to go all the time because they didn’t like my cooking.”

“That doesn’t sound very nice.”

Isabelle shrugged. “I like cooking, it’s just no one thinks it’s edible. My dad buys me a lot of cookbooks and I tried to follow them, but I can’t even make oatmeal without somehow ruining it. My mom tried to teach me, but she gave up after the time I exploded soup all over the kitchen.”

“You exploded soup?”

Isabelle nodded. “I don’t know how I managed it, but it happened and after that my mom did all she could to keep me out of the kitchen. Of course whenever she wasn’t around I would sneak into the kitchen and cook.”

“It’s been pretty cold out, why don’t you come over sometime and we can make homemade chicken noodle soup?” Maia offered. “And not the stuff from the can. I can always stop and get some vegetables and chicken to cut up.”

“Really? You want to cook with me?”

Maia nodded. “Yeah. I like cooking too.”

Isabelle smiled. “I think I would like that.”

Maia sat back, having finished half of her tacos, and sighed softly. “You know, I don’t remember the last time I did this.”

“Did what?”

“Hung out so late with someone,” Maia replied. “It’s been nice. I’ve been so focused on school, it’s good to do something fun. Thank you for coming back. I’m sure there were much better places to be tonight, or much better people to be with.”

Isabelle shook her head and reached out to take Maia’s hand. “I’m right where I want to be, Maia.”

Maia turned her hand up, lacing their fingers together and smiling. It had been too long since she last felt this happy around someone. “Would you like to watch a movie?”

Isabelle nodded, pulling her hand away so she could finish her food. “I can’t make any promises that I’ll stay awake for the whole thing.”

Maia got up and walked over to the shelf next to the TV where her DVDs were. “Anything in particular?”

“I’ll be happy with whatever you put on.”

Maia nodded and pulled a random movie off the shelf. She popped it into the DVD player and came to sit next to Isabelle again, picking up another taco. 

“Little Shop of Horrors?” Isabelle said when the DVD menu popped up. “That’s a musical, right?”

Maia nodded. “Yeah. It’s a really good one. I think you’ll enjoy it. It’s a mix of horror, comedy and romance.” She grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch, throwing it over both of them before hitting play. “I might fall asleep, like, twenty minutes in.”

“I won’t be far behind,” Isabelle replied with a yawn. She set down her soda and slid closer to Maia as the movie started. “Thanks for inviting me over.”

“Thanks for coming,” Maia replied, smiling at Isabelle before leaning her head against her shoulder. “I’m glad you’re here.”

Barely half an hour into the movie Isabelle was asleep and Maia found herself dozing in and out. She yawned before gently shaking Isabelle awake. “Hey.”

Isabelle lifted her head and Maia’s eyes flickered down to Isabelle’s lips, suddenly aware of just how close they really were. Maia’s heart raced; just a few more inches and they would be kissing. She quickly looked away as her cheeks flushed red. “What time is it?” Isabelle said, her words slurring together.

Maia reached out to turn off the tv. “We didn’t get even get to Seymour going to the dentist. Maybe we should go to bed.”

Isabelle nodded and started to get up. “Yeah. I should get back to the Institute.”

Maia reached out, lightly grasping Isabelle’s wrist. “Or you could stay here? I do have a pretty big bed,” Maia suggested with a wink. “Would you like to see it?”

Isabelle giggled softly, before letting out another yawn. “Sadly, I think the only thing I want to do is sleep.”

“I can find you some pajamas to wear then?”

Isabelle nodded. “That would be great.”

They got changed into pajamas and crawled into bed, Maia barely able to keep her eyes open. She let out a yawn and looked at Isabelle, who was facing towards her. “Sorry that this can’t be like one of those sleepovers where you stay up all night sharing stories.”

Isabelle chuckled softly, her eyes sliding shut. “Maybe next time.”

Maia nodded and closed her eyes. “Yeah. Next time. Good night, Izzy.”

“Good night, Maia.”

When Maia awoke later that morning, the first thing she noticed was the arms wrapped tightly around her and the warm body snuggled against her back. She smiled softly, finding herself thinking this was the best way to start the new year, and wishing she could wake up every morning with Isabelle next to her.

Isabelle started to stir behind her, pulling away from Maia, who frowned at the loss of body heat. She turned over to face her. “Good morning.”

Isabelle turned her head and smiled at Maia. “Good morning to you too.”

“Want some coffee?”

“Honestly, I feel like I could stay in bed forever.”

“I don’t have anywhere to be.”

Isabelle looked back at Maia. “Do you want me to stay?”

“If you want.”

Isabelle smiled and snuggled closer to Maia again. She wrapped an arm around her and gave a soft, content sigh.“I want to.”


End file.
